


truth or dare, yumi

by cherristic



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Party Games, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherristic/pseuds/cherristic
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita have a lot of work to do, and they are tired with Yumi, Ulrich and Odd bothering them all the time, so they send them away to explore the factory.Set in the last bit of Season 1, just after Aelita came to the real world, without William.





	1. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh reminder english is not my first or second language, but im pretty good at it :')
> 
> and yes lets just get into it!!

Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich are all at the factory overnight. Aelita and Jeremy are working out on finding more information and files of the mysterious Franz Hopper, and they called the Lyoko Warriors overnight just incase XANA attacks or something else happens. It was a weekend, so everyone could come. Just now, Yumi was practicing doing a backflip, and Odd was annoying the hell out of her. 

"Ugh! You are in the way, again! How do you think i could practise a backflip, if you are standing right there!" Yumi yelled yet again at the purple-loving boy, who was just grinning sheepishly. Ulrich just sat there wathing, amused as Yumi once again got mad at Odd. He silently agreed with Yumi that Odd could be really annoying sometimes, but he didn't want say anything. You see, he really liked seeing an other side of Yumi because she really isn't the type to be open about her feelings.

"This is really getting on my nerves, Aelita." Jeremy sighed.

"Yes, for me too." Aelita answered, groaning.

Jeremy and Aelita stopped working for a moment, and thought about what could get the Lyoko Warriors to shut up, even for awhile. Suddenly, a great idea came into Jeremy´s mind. 

"Hey, I have an idea!" Jeremy exclaimed, but tried to be quiet. "Remember XANA´s attack today?" 

"Yeah, how so?" Aelita questioned Jeremy. 

"Well, was there anything special happening, more specially with *Yumi*?" Jeremy hinted by changing his voices tone. 

"Yes, now that I think about it! I saw how bad Yumi fought today. Well, it wasn't bad, but she didn´t feel like herself and was distracted all the time!" Aelita whispered to Jeremy. 

"And that lead to that she lost about 40 lifepoints in ten minutes." Jeremy answered. 

"Yeah, and Ulrich had to go and help her, and by Odd's means, it was a little unnecessary." Aelita added.

"I thought we could press Yumi to answer our questions about this matter!" Jeremy explained. 

"But...isn´t that too mean?" Aelita asked with the most innocent expression that Jeremy had ever seen. 

Jeremy tried explaind shortly to Aelita why this wasn´t going to make Yumi so mad and sad that she wouldn't want to be friends with them anymore and finally, after over five minutes of discussion Aelita agreed to do it with him. 

"Well, here goes nothing." Jeremy winked to Aelita. 

They blushed. 

"Hey, Yumi, what was really going on in Lyoko?" Jeremy asked smugly.

"Umm, what are you talking about..?" Yumi looked really shocked. 

To Jeremy and Aelita this was really funny and Jeremy almost bursted out laughing, while Aelita just couldn't hold a little giggle in her. Yumi pretended to be hurt, but she gave it away with a little smile.

"You know, your fighting wasn't the best, why was that?" Aelita asked with a little more confidence.

"Yeah, you lost like half of your lifepoints in ten minutes! Odd laughed, and dodged Yumi´s fist before Yumi would have hit him in the shoulder.

"Uh, I dont really want to talk about it.." Yumi mumbled, clearly embarrassed with a slightly flushed face.

Jeremy noticed that Ulrich was getting jealous. But for what? It's clear that him and Yumi like eachother. Dorks.

"Well, we still want you to be silent, and if you can´t be silent then you can go away from here, and give us time to work on this." Aelita said, and in her eyes you could see the desparation starting to come back.

"Okay, we can go. I know we can´t stay silent long enough for you einsteins." Odd said to Aelita and Jeremy, and they all laughed. 

"But where would we go?" Ulrich said in unison with Yumi. A slight, rosy blush came on to both of their cheeks. 

"Somewhere in the factory, so that you aren´t too far from us if something happens." Jeremy answered them. 

"Okay, we will take our phones with us, so that you can call us." Ulrich answered. 

"Yes, that´s a good idea. Well, it´s a deal?" Jeremy asked. 

"Yes yes yes, I have good plans!" Odd smirked at Jeremy and Aelita. 

And so, the Lyoko Warriors minus Aelita stepped into the elevator, and the door closed. Jeremy and Aelita sighed. Finally they´re going to get silence.

"They actually left, Aelita!!" Jeremy said excitedly.

"Uh what? Oh? They left already?" Aelita woke up from daydreaming and stared right into Jeremy´s eyes with a questioning expression. She blushed, and so did Jeremy.


	2. Exploration

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were on their way to explore the factory. They were debating whether they should stay on the main floor or go to the second floor. The elevator was being extra slow today, so they had pretty much time.

"I think we should stay at the main floor. What if the second floor would break under our feet?" Ulrich said worriedly.

"No! We need some adventure, let's go up to the second floor!" Odd answered, clearly dissapointed.

"Don't you think we have enough of adventure with Lyoko?" Yumi countered.

The old door of the elevator opened and the three friends stepped out from the elevator. They stood there for a while, discussing where to go. It was freezing, and a really cold breeze came from outside causing them to just decide to get moving somewhere warmer.

"Where should we go, left or right?" Ulrich asked.

"Let's just go somewhere warm. I think we should go to the right." Odd said.

"Okay, let's go!" Yumi exlaimed.

The friends found a long corridor which seemed like a maze with all its turns and crossings. They saw some rats and old tools and of course, dust everywhere. Yumi became worried that they'd never find their way back, but Ulrich comforted Yumi by saying they'd just call Jeremy and Aelita if they were to get lost, and Yumi felt much calmer. He took his military jacket off and put it on Yumi's shoulders, blushing. Yumi looked at him tenderly and accepted the jacket silently, and they both blushed furiosly but in the dark it was hard to notice. Odd didn't notice anything, fortunatly to them.

It was getting very dark in the corridor, when they found an old flashlight. It was very lucky that it still worked and it came to much use, there wasn't any working lights in the corridors. After a 5 minutes of walking that felt way longer, they came to a dead end. At least, so it seemed like.

"Hey look, there's a button!" Odd said.

"Where, I can't see it?" Ulrich asked.

"Me neither." Yumi agreed.

"Look, there!" Odd exlaimed pointing at a little button behind a old locker.

CONTINUE!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
